RED
by Misari
Summary: Rojo, como aquel que salpica tu cara mientras piensas en mamá –y el cuchillo baja-, en que buen chico estas siendo –y el cuchillo sube-, en que debe sentirse orgullosa –y el cuchillo baja-, en que ahora debe quererte como nunca –y el cuchillo sube-, en que luego te dirá las palabras que anhelas –y el cuchillo baja pero no sube-, en que… soyunbuenniño... [Drabble].


La verdad que quería estrenarme en el fandom con un Ayato/Touka, pero surgió lo el Foro y acá me tienen. No puedo expresar todo lo que adoro a este chiquillo y la verdad sé que aunque le tenga un aprecio especial, este drabble no le hará la menor de las justicias. Como digo siempre que entro a un fandom nuevo: trátenme con amor que soy nueva. Prometo ser más participativa de ahora en más.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni Juuzou ni TG me pertenece, todo de Ishida Sui. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático: Recuerdos, perteneciente al foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul_. No creo que contenta ningún spoiler.

* * *

 _ **RED.**_

 _(Rojo)._

* * *

Rojo, como tus ojos.

Rojo, como la primera vez que el manantial se escurrió de tus manos traviesas.

(¡Cómo te divertiste aquella primera vez! No parabas de reír, de saltar, con la alegría como compañera fiel, el grito lejano de alguien arrastrándose por el piso, porque ella se pondría tan feliz que seguro te daría una palmadita y diría las palabras mágicas que tanto anhelas… -¿anhelarlas para qué? te preguntas a veces, pero luego se te pasa la curiosidad y ya no importa, porque ella está feliz… _feliz_ …).

Rojo, como el vestido de mamá.

(Y lo sigues viendo, a donde quiera que tus parpados den paso a tus cristales traslucidos sigues viendo el color que te enseñó cuan poco valor tiene un alma. ¿Verdad? Nada tiene valor para ti, pequeño, ni siquiera las hormigas que aplastas con tanto entusiasmo mientras tus pies sienten la tierra húmeda y los sonidos de sus pequeñísimos cadáveres te llenan –ah, tan parecido a un hueso romperse).

Rojo, como tus labios.

«Sonríe, sonríe, Rei, sí, así, eso. Buen niño. Mamá te quiere, ¿lo sabes, cierto?».

Rojo, como aquel que salpica tu cara mientras piensas en mamá –y el cuchillo baja-, en que buen chico estas siendo –y el cuchillo sube-, en que debe sentirse orgullosa –y el cuchillo baja-, en que ahora debe quererte como nunca –y el cuchillo sube-, en que luego te dirá las palabras que anhelas –y el cuchillo baja pero no sube-, en que… _soyunbuenniño soyunbuenniño_ …

«¿Lo eres?».

Rojo es el atardecer que ves. Sonríes. Porque no es-. El cielo es siempre tan puro, tan limpio (—eres como una muñeca, Rei, un ángel puro caído del cielo), tan celeste y _blanco_ que te quema las pupilas y la piel y te da jaqueca y deseos de romperlo –pero sólo hay hormigas, así que ellas son un buen reemplazo.

Rojo como el gatito colgando del árbol. Qué le pasó. Rojo como las manos de ese señor que te dice que te calles y te largues. Quién es. Rojo como la culpa que te baña a través de otros labios igual de rojos. Te acusan. Te llaman con toda clase de adjetivos. Desde cuándo existen tantos. ¡Monstruo!. A ti no te importan (mentira). Rojo como tus pies que se manchan cuando corres lejos de ellos porque no te importa (mentira). Rojo como tus dedos que se manchan cuando golpeas entre las piedras porque no te importa (men-ti-ra).

Rojo como los gritos de las gemelas. «¡TE ODIAMOS!».

Rojo como las jirafas de tu cuaderno de dibujo y lo rayones incompresibles que las decoran. El hombre a tu lado se inclina y observa el papel; no dice nada, aunque esperas que te haga alguna pregunta que realmente no entiendes. (—Recuerda, Juuzou, la próxima vez que quieras lastimar a alguien, lastímame a mi).

Rojo como el corazón que te quisiste extirpar. (oh, pero sigue ahí).

Rojo como el dolor.

 _Shi-no-hara… san_.

Rojo como los recuerdos que se disipan cuando apoyas tus labios sobre algo tan dulce. -Descansa, por favor. Tiene el sabor igual a los que sueles comer tan a menudo; los que él siempre te _regala_ («Hey, Juuzou, deja de comer en el salón»). No sabías que la piel humana podía ser tan cálida (¿siempre fue así?). No lo sabías, nolosabías nolosabías, y ahora…

Rojo como tus lágrimas.

...crackcrackcrak...

Ah, ya lo recuerdas bien, pequeño… es rojo… como la _sangre_.

...

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Bueno, espero que esto -sea lo que sea- les haya gustado. Suelo hablar mucho, en serio, pero hoy no estoy muy participativa que digamos. Sólo digamos que siempre quise probar la segunda persona -porque la adoro- y... y salió lo que salió. ¡Larga vida a TG! (?). Gracias por leer y mucho saludos y besos a todos.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
